realmcrafterfandomcom-20200216-history
Dragons of Yore
Dragons of Yore is the only notable RealmCrafter: Pro project. This project was announced in December 2008 by user Reynenstarfyre. Story Long ago the Dragon Lord, Vaelfor, came to the world now known as Draconia. At that time the races that were living there were still developing and constantly at war with each other over seemingly trivial matters. Both intrigued and concerned for their future he decided to assume their shape and live with each for a time to learn their ways so he could better understand and deal with them in the future. Many years passed and he lived many different lives from the lowliest of peasants to the most noble of aristocrats so he could experience the full range of their societies. At times he contemplated having a family but then realized if his offspring showed any of his power it would cause a great imbalance and concern within the races. Finally one day he felt he has seen enough and withdrew far above Draconia so he could see the entire world and think about what he had learned. As he looked down he gazed toward the mountains and thought about the one race seldom seen above the ground. The Dwarves loved their solitude, except from their own people. Strong, hearty, and wise; they were honorable and fiercely loyal to friends and family. However mostly due to a renowned stubbornness and dedication to tradition they weren’t all that sharp. Their small size also hampered their speed and agility at times. Nevertheless they were stout warriors in battle and fought with a tenacity few could match. One trait they all shared was a compulsive obsession with gemstones, especially diamonds. To own a diamond was a treasure beyond all else, and the bigger, the better. He chuckled as he thought of a saying from the elves, “A head as hard as diamond and heart as cold as stone”. With that he turned to the lush forest of the elves and felt a special kinship with them. Of all the races they were the closest to nature and truly valued all living things. They were quick, cunning, and wise, and possessed a special affinity for magic, especially the healing arts as they nurtured and grew the plants around them. Though not very strong, nor hardy, they compensated in many ways. They also were the direct opposites of their hated dark brethren who lived with the Orions. The dark elves where despised among the races everywhere. Black blue skin and red eyes they dealt with the shadow instead of light. They were the longest lived of all the races and thus were the slowest to change; perhaps that is also why they were also the fewest of all, for few children were born each year. Children were considered the greatest of blessings and were treasured by all in the community who would help to teach them as they grew into adulthood. Overly protective parents would seldom let children leave the safety of the forest and meet outsiders, who they felt were not quite as civilized as they were. He smiled as he though of another race who truly believed theirs to be the pinnacle of civilization. The Atlanteans were similar to the elves in that they excelled in the arcane arts and were neither strong nor hardy, however as the elves were quick, they were equally graceful. There culture took art to a new level as it encompassed every part of their society. Their dances were breathtaking to behold and their fighting style both flashy and deadly. Unlike the elves however; their children were encouraged to leave the protective shield of the underwater city and to learn and grow and especially to learn new art so when they returned they could share what they learned. It was expected of them and a duty each took seriously. They also had longer lives then most, but not quite as long as the elves. Of all the weddings he had witness, none could equal the sheer awe and magnificence of what was put into one. The entire community would partake, contributing what they could, and gave the new couple a piece of art as a gift. The gift itself could range from a small poem, to a statue, or a spectacular song and dance. His thoughts turned as he thought about one of the most impressive performances he had ever seen, for it was not from here, but rather with the flying Avians. To most the snow covered peaks would be a nightmare to live in, but it was the perfect home for them. Their thick feathers needed the chill wind to keep them from overheating. They were the quickest and most graceful of all the races. However their strengths lie not on the ground, but rather in the air. Their cunning displays of aerial acrobatics would make even him envious at time of their flying prowess. To catch the eye of a mate, one had to demonstrate their full range of abilities and many times they would perform death defying maneuvers in order to do so. It was not uncommon to see one soar up high, perform a freefall toward one of the sharp peaks and then turn out of the dive moments before they were impaled. The females were an impressive sight to behold as they were larger then the males but mainly stayed to tend to the young as the males went out to find food and also compete among the others. Their societal standing was decided by tournaments, judged by the elders alongside their peers and based solely on ones creativity and performance in the contest. Not unlike the warlike Shar, he thought as he turned to the volcanic lands to the west. The Shar were an interesting race and at the same time very simplistic. The fiery lizard men valued one ability above all else and that was how well one fought. Indeed it was the very core of their society. Those with the most strength, hardiness, and cunning combined with battle prowess in both sword and magic rose in standing while the weak were shunned. To gain a mate they had to first defeat her in battle and failure in that contest meant death. When it came to family, both parents started a child’s battle training as soon as they could walk, and sadly any of those that were born with infirmities were not permitted to live. They considered themselves the best in combat of the entire world, and few could argue that point. When one was not searching for food or a mate, then they were expected to be constantly training. Due to this they were known throughout the world for their battle training and were sought by other races that gladly paid their high price. He paused and sighed as he thought about the one race that were perhaps the most miss-understood. The Orions claimed to be descendents from an ancient race, but the other races did not believe that; however he could see with his power that their claim was true. He did not know what race it was, but it was indeed a powerful one for the ancient magic that coursed through their veins was very potent and deadly. Human in appearance except for their wolfish eyes they were strong, graceful, and cunning, they excelled at many things. They were not as sturdy as the other races in combat; however they made up for it with an amazing ability to do a vast amount of critical damage in very short time with both weapon and spell alike. There was one trait he did not like about them, for they relied upon the power of shadow magic, and while extremely powerful it was also extremely corruptible. They also bordered on the realm of necromancy, which to him was anathema but not to just him alone for they were shunned by the rest of the races. Few would deal with an Orion. There only allies were the dark elves that lived with them in harmony as they were considered outcasts as well. Their lands were desolate and their cities made of the dark onyx so prevalent around them. They truly did try and work with the rest of the world, but the world would constantly turn against them, and so he took great pity on them. Lastly he thought about the one race which was perhaps the most fascinating and troublesome of all, the Humans and their Barbarian cousins. Never before had he seen such diversity in a single race, nor the ability to adapt so quickly to any given situation. They seemed to be involved in everything. “Indeed the only thing consistent about them was change”, he chuckled. Their traits were as different as their lives. Some displayed such a brilliance that would leave even the smartest of races green with envy, yet at the same time some displayed such a lack of it, that a rock would seem superior. Indeed he saw they were strong, weak, graceful, clumsy, hardy, frail, quick, slow, cunning, guileless, wise, and ignorant; in truth, average in all things. They were also the most tolerant and friendly of races, indeed when he lived among each of the other races there were always humans who would live among them and were well received. Each had adjusted to the culture, yet still retained their individual uniqueness. Often enough, a number of them would rise to prominent positions in the society by displaying the traits each held dear. Sometimes, although rarely, there would be a pairing of the two races and the offspring would possess traits of both parents. These half-breeds as many termed them were not well received, but a select few who were determined to change their fate rose to extremely prominent positions and change the lives of all those like them across the world. Perhaps the most simple of people were the barbarians. They were very similar to their cousins except they were certainly more strong and hardy, and also valued tradition and simplicity. A few of the wisest would become an apprentice to the current shaman so that one day they would replace them and continue watching over the tribes. While not in leadership themselves, their advice was often sought by the current King or Queen. They were often nomadic and kept to themselves and their old ways, having many ceremonies and festivals throughout the year. The coming of the age ceremony was perhaps the most important and deadly as the young men and women who strove to earn their adulthood would have to undertake a dangerous quest bestowed upon by the Shaman. These quests often centered on facing great fears and overcoming ones shortcomings, all alone. Closing his eyes he cleared his mind. Over 500 years had passed and he witnessed many changes in the races. They had indeed evolved and become much more sophisticated. Both their technology and magic has become powerful and deadly. Now however, tensions were high as each plotted to expand their nations and possibly do war against the others. Making his decision he opened his eyes, “It is time” Using his great power he reached out to every single race in that world and spoke to them at the same time while showing himself in all his glory, “Greetings denizens, my name is Vaelfor, the Dragon Lord. I have been watching you all for the past 500 hundred years and also living among you during that time. I have seen how you have evolved and become great and mighty, however now you plot and contrive to go to war with one another and the world will be thrown into chaos and perhaps destroyed all together. I cannot allow this to continue and act now in the best interest of every race. Know this, I have not come to rule over you, rather I come bearing a great gift that will allow you all to live in harmony. I see that the harbor of Port Royal is regarded as a neutral territory and that is where I will meet with all the heads of state. I will come on the day of the next full moons rising, and will send my ambassador to help prepare for my arrival.” With that he withdrew his presence and watched to see what would happen. It did not take long and below he saw a fury of activity within each race and especially within Port Royal. They struggled frantically to make preparations to accommodate all the people who would be coming and surprisingly they also built a huge landing platform made of solid gold that was contributed from each of the races for their unknown guest. He could see the mixed reactions to his appearance, some were terrified, others were excited, and a few plotted to gain his trust and try and control him. Not unexpected he thought, foolhardy, but inevitable. The days passed and one human in particular caught his eye, a man named Vaelyn. He was a priest of the one God, and he was extremely grateful for the arrival of the visitor who promised to bring harmony to the world. He knew not who this God was, but he had witnessed enough miracles to believe in his presence. During each manifestation he could sense the presence of an extremely powerful being and he knew that it was well aware of who and what he was. Sometimes he wondered if it was he who had brought him here. At any rate, the priest’s heart was as pure as any he had ever seen and he had seen him help races of all kinds regardless of any ridicule he received. He decided this was to be his new ambassador to the people. True by doing so he would undoubtedly cause the man’s religion to take a forefront above any other, but he did not see that as a bad thing as it seemed the most moral, truthful, and forgiving of all he had seen. Waiting until he had finished his prayers, he reached out to the man and spoke at length with him with his plan. He assured him he would not in anyway be required to worship any other God then his own and he needed someone he felt would be well respected among all the races. Vaelyn was both intelligent and wise and almost immediately realized the impact this would have upon his religion across the world. He could not help but smile as he thought of all the people he could reach out too. Vaelyn happily agreed and begun his preparations for travel immediately. As a gift for his new ambassador Vaelfor created a magic robe of gold and crimson that would protect him from both weapons and elements alike. As a sign of respect he also created a golden cross of the priest’s God that the priest could wear. Powerful he may be but he in no way wanted to risk offending the man’s deity. He was certain if the man’s God had objected to his plan he would had been informed. Vaelyn traveled to Port Royal without incident and even kept a low profile. The rulers and lords of the town initially fawned over the man, each trying to gain his favor, however they gained nothing but chastisement for their efforts. When asked what dwelling he desired he simply replied he would like a small house with basic furnishing, and stressed he did not want a large home. Not surprisingly they gave him an elegant dwelling with lavish furniture and decorations. Initially he protested, however it was pointed out that he would be receiving royalty for guests and they did not want to offend their sensibilities, so he agreed. Each day he would rise early and do his priestly duties and then do the tasks Vaelfor had assigned to him, asking little in return. He helped all regardless of race and soon became extremely well respected in the community and abroad. He thanked his God for everything that he had and all that had happened. It also pleased him that reports came in from across the globe that there were thousands converting to the faith of the one God and increasing on a daily basis. Without even asking, he had been donned the position of high priest of his faith, but it was a responsibility he happily took. Finally the day came when the Dragon Lord was supposed to make his appearance. Standing at the top of the stairs of the great golden platform was Vaelyn in his golden crimson robes and golden talisman. Below was the delegation from each of the kingdoms, the King’s and Queens standing side by side in full battle regalia, arranged in such a way that no one pair would seem more important then the other. Behind each of them was their elite guard, silent and stoic as the rock around them. Vaelyn rapped his staff three times in a row, “Now I present to you Vaelfor, the Dragon Lord” he exclaimed in a deep rich voice. Suddenly there was a loud crack and lightning filled the clear blue sky. A huge star shaped pattern formed in the sky spilling forth a kaleidoscope of colors. It grew larger and larger and begun to spiral around like a fierce maelstrom, then suddenly there was a massive brilliant flash of intense golden light. Out of the now golden portal came forth a massive golden dragon which seemed to cover the entire city in its shadow. Several mouths hung agape at the figure above them as he hovered there for a moment and then slowly began his descent toward the platform. Even as large as the platform was, it was still dwarfed by the immense size of the dragon. As he landed he folded his giant wings and wrapped his long tail around him. “You have done well Vaelyn, thank you.” The deep voice of the dragon boomed out and could be heard echoing across the town. “And to you Kings and Queens, thank you for coming as we have much to discuss for the future of your world. Now, “his voiced trailed off as his form wavered and began to shrink. It seemed like an eternity, but it took only moments, and when he was finished a figure unlike any they had seen stood before them. The head and face was that of a human, but there the resemblance ended. Sparkling golden wolf eyes looked out at the crowd, and long pointed elfish ears twitched in sync. His entire body was covered in beautiful golden scales and white avian wings stretched from the middle of his back and a tail swished back and forth. Glowing Atlantean blue tattoos were swirled on his cheeks, circled down his neck, and slowly pulsed with power. The armor he wore was a brilliant contrast to his skin. A sparkling silver X cuirass with a circle in the middle engraved with a golden dragon covered his front and back. Long wrist guards wrapped around his forearms and long shin guards covered the bottom half of his legs. He truly resembled a being fashioned after traits of each race. “I take this form in honor of each race and so that you may know me beyond a doubt.” He looked out at each of the rulers there and saw they were extremely pleased that he would assume a trait they were best known for to be a part of himself. “We welcome you honorable one” Vaelyn said formally with a bow. “Thank you Vaelyn, however my time here is limited and I came here for a reason, which you all know. To the rulers I speak thus, I know your ambitions, your dreams. You care dearly for your people but you also desire to increase your holdings and power. I say now to each of you, be content with what you have. There is no reason to go to war with one another, lest you lose what you already have. War is a treacherous mate who will court you for a day and dessert you the next for another. Better to stand together as one and combat a foe, for divided each will fall.” He paused, sensing frustration in the rulers of the Orions. “I sense your discontent ruler of the Orions, speak your mind freely” The King glanced at his queen and she gave a curt nod. He made a formal bow and spoke in a deep wolfish growl, “My Lord Vaelfor, the idea of complete harmony between the races is a noble one indeed and we truly desire to be a part of the world again, however as you have no doubt seen, our peoples are shunned and our named frowned upon by mere mention of it. Verily we would not even be here today if your Lordship had not commanded it of us all and even then we received an icy welcome. How in good faith could I disarm my people knowing there are among us some who think the world would be a better place without us.” Vaelfor glanced around and saw a few guilty looks among the other rulers as the honest king’s words bit deep. A flash of anger quickly disappeared on the rulers of the elves. “Indeed good King, you speak the truth. Old enmities die hard, especially those that have festered for hundreds of years with no real fact to base those old hatreds on.” He paused seeing the elves slightly pale. “Regardless though, sometimes in order to start a journey toward a great end you must begin with the first step.” The King of the Orions nodded and closed his eyes. Sighing he turned toward his queen and looked into her eyes as she nodded slowly. “Very well, we agree to disarm and not expand our borders if the other countries will agree to do the same.” Vaelfor nodded and looked at the other Monarchs. They were quietly discussing the matter among themselves. Finally the Dwarf king strode forward. “Aye we agree to disarm as well and stay within our mountain territories, well what say the rest of you?” He spoke gruffly as he peered at the others. With a final glance at each other the other monarchs agreed, save for the elves. All eyes turned toward the slender pair as they awaited their answers. It was plainly obvious the King was battling with an intense anger and hatred as he glared at the Orions. The Orion King strode forward to stand near his counterpart, “Elryn, look, we both made a mistake a long time ago. I know you hate me, but right now this is not about us, it’s about our people. I made a horrible decision in the past, I accept responsibility for that, and I am sorry for what happened. If you agree to this treaty then I will go back to your homeland as a prisoner and you may extract your punishment there. You elves are the most known for cherishing life and healing wounds, should we not avoid as much bloodshed as possible and make amends for the past?” As the Orion King spoke the Elven King’s expression went to one of near rage to downright shock as he finished. The Elven Queen gently laid a hand on her husbands arm and looked at him, “Oh dear….” Recovering, the Elven King looked at his wife and closed his eyes and sighed. “You’re right, that was a long time ago. However now that I think upon it, all I really wanted was an apology, which I have received and more. It has been a long time since any of us has seen each other.” Reaching out he shook the other Kings hand. Looking at Vaelfor he smiled. “We agree as well, but I have a question, while we will not attack each other, how will we protect ourselves from other enemies. We must have some way of protecting ourselves.” Vaelfor nodded, “Indeed you must, but I never said you had to disarm yourselves, it was a bold suggestion and agreement that shows much trust in the others. My goal was to avoid war between you and that has been accomplished. I also promised a gift, and it will help you all keep this treaty, and also serve to protect you against future enemies. As I said, united you can stand against any force. Now behold!” With that 6 smaller golden maelstroms formed in the sky and out from them appeared two dragons from each, which glided down and formed a semi circle around Vaelfor. “These dragons will server as both companions and protectors. They represent the core of your virtues and through them you will create a new order of Dragoons. To the Dwarves, I give you these Earth Dragons, strong, sturdy, and wise. To the Shar, I give you these Fire Dragons, strong, hardy, and cunning. To the Orions, I give you these Shadow Dragons, strong, graceful, and cunning. To the Avians, I give you these Storm Dragons, quick, graceful, and cunning. To the Atlanteans I give you these Water Dragons, graceful, cunning, and wise. To the Elves I give you these Light Dragons, quick, cunning, and wise. Each year a hatchling will be born and one of your warriors will be chosen to be its rider. It is thus that the 6 Orders of the Dragoons, Diamond, Ruby, Onyx, Emerald, Sapphire, and Crystal shall come to pass. Know that these Dragons love one another and will not go to war with one another, so it is they that will help you to keep harmony between the orders so that you may grow and prosper. Now, I must go. I will watch over you all and speak to you all through Vaelyn, my Dragon Ambassador. Thus begins a new age in the world of Draconia.” With that Vaelfor rose into the air and began to shimmer. The titanic dragon hovered above them once again and in a blinding flash of light disappeared. “I give you one final parting gift, The Draconicon, it contains the secrets of the dragons, protect it well.” A voice seemed to boom from everywhere at once. Suddenly a book appeared in the air were Vaelfor just hovered and floated down to Vaelyn. Reaching up he took the book and held it. Looking out a thought occurred to Vaelyn. “I think we should all form a council, with you twelve representing the orders and myself for Vaelfor. We should convene at the first of every year here to discuss the status of the world, then the first of every other month in each of your capitals chosen randomly at the beginning of the year. Now that there are Dragons to ride upon, the journey will take less then a day’s time.” He smiled as he looked over at the monarchs. They looked at each other and nodded in agreement. As the others spoke the dragons conversed between themselves mentally and agreeing on something, the large male fire dragon strode forward. Blowing a puff of spoke his voice rumbled. “We will carry our companions home, also on another matter; we want you, Vaelyn, to be keeper of the Draconicon. We know all of its lore and will share it with our companions, however as you have no dragon it will be essential for you to study it and learn as much as you can. As Dragon Ambassador you will be consulted in the future on all matters regarding dragons.” Features Dragoons of Yore will feature several elements common in MMORPG games. However there are a number of features that will make us unique! One of the most spectacular features not found in other games will be the ability to fight while on dragon back or transformed in the air! Just imagine the scale of dragon battles that can take place! Visiting the underwater kingdom of Atlantea is sure to be an exciting experience. -- PVP -- 6 Races -- 18 Classes -- Lv 50 -- Final Strike - Desperate deadly move to try and avoid death. -- Huge world of 24+ zones comprised of both land and sea -- An Underwater Kingdom -- Own houses and horses -- Individual Storylines -- Plethora of Quests -- Dragon Pets -- Dragon Transformation -- Mounted aerial combat and while transformed! -- Game shop to buy what you need! -- And so much more! Staff Reynen Starfyre - Project Manager, Lead designer, programmer, & artist Tryglyph - Designer, Chief Editor, Quality Control BobtheDog - Designer & Architect, Quality Control Koshaw - Thinktank, Marketing, Quality Control Screenshots